<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Somewhere I belong by KatDumont12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928252">Somewhere I belong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatDumont12/pseuds/KatDumont12'>KatDumont12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>An uninterrupted eternity [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lovecraft Country (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Married Life, Mental Anguish, No Lesbians Die, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:55:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatDumont12/pseuds/KatDumont12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every morning waking up with Ruby is a privilege for Christina. She looks at Ruby for several minutes with great skepticism and wishes to be omniscient to know what her beloved dreams of because the gesture full of peace and the smile from ear to ear makes the blonde think that Ruby knows the secret of maximum happiness.<br/>If only Christina knew if only, she could imagine. Christina would die of love realizing that she is the queen of Ruby's complex and diverse dream world. It is for her blonde that Ruby sighs and for whom her cheeks ache from smiling so much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atticus "Tic" Freeman/Letitia "Leti" Lewis, Montrose Freeman/Sammy, Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>An uninterrupted eternity [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Somewhere I belong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here go again!! Thank you for joining me on this new story about RubyxChristina. Before starting, I must clarify that the first chapter of the fanfic "The Stigma of the Witch" underwent a significant modification since I took some events for granted without explaining why they had happened. At this point, if you want to go back to read it later or otherwise keep reading that here in this fanfic, I'm going to tell you about it. Without further ado, forward with the story.<br/>Chapter inspired by Somewhere I Belong from Linkin Park.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night when everything went to shit, Christina's immortality spell did not work because for a millisecond, she doubted her intention to kill Tic, and even though it cut her cousin's veins, it was useless.</p><p>Fortunately, Leti arrived in time to stab Christina with the ceremonial sword, and the blonde realized her failure; thus, she was able to recite the "Mark of Cain" in time to revive Atticus before he died.</p><p>Then the things went even more twisted, Christina being saved on her with the invulnerability spell from the wound that Leti inflicted, and the wrongly done ritual caused what Hippolyta called, black hole.</p><p>Christina tried to flee along with the inhabitants of Ardham, but Atticus stopped her. When the black hole was going to absorb everyone, Ji-ah saved them with his nine tails. That gave Leti time to find the counterspell. The three of them recited hard the words to close the hole, and after almost dying in the attempt, they achieved their mission.</p><p>Christina tried to flee again, but Leti cast a terrible spell on her that broke the Mark of Cain and brought her down. Now that Leti knew Adam's language, it was easy for her to find a powerful spell to destroy Christina's invulnerability.</p><p>Atticus lifted the blonde and wrapped an arm around her neck, squeezing tightly while holding the woman's arm with his free hand. The man brought the blonde's limb to his mouth, biting hard until his teeth dug in, causing sharp pain and a wound from which blood gushed out. Young Freeman drank the blood of Christina, who screamed furious curses and tried to get away. With the blonde's blood inside Atticus, the Freemans completed the connection to begin the spell.</p><p>Leti and Atticus recited the binding spell; however, Tic refused to die because he did not want his beloved to carry the weight of his death.</p><p>The family Freeman planned to take advantage of the fact that Christina would bleed Atticus to death so that they could do the binding spell, but when the white witch failed and revived Tic, the dilemma was who would now kill Atticus to complement the charm. Plus, the young Freeman wanted to meet and raise his son. For that reason, the spell failed.</p><p>After a few minutes of intense ritual, Christina felt weak, and the force with which Atticus was squeezing her neck was suffocating her.</p><p>Leti believed she had succeeded and made fun of Christina, not knowing that magic had only abandoned the blonde and not all white people as they had planned.</p><p>After releasing Christina, Atticus debated between killing her or leaving her alive; however, Leti beat her to force her to reveal Ruby's location.</p><p>The return to Chicago was excruciating for Christina. Every step they got closer; the blonde felt the weight of her failure like a heavy slab on her back.</p><p>When the Freemans and Christina entered the Hyde Park house, the blonde was pedantic and arrogant; however, that mask fell apart the instant she saw Ruby uttering a supernatural hatred and could not bear it. The worst thing was that tremendous pain in her chest that increased with Ruby's step toward Christina. The pain became so sharp and aching that feeling Ruby's punch to her face was like a sweet caress that knocked her unconscious.</p><p>The weight of her failure added to the pain of betraying Ruby suffocate Christina causing terrible anxiety capable of violently waking her from her undisturbed dream in the present, six years after everything went to shit.</p><p>Christina straightens up, tormented by dreaming of that day again. She takes a deep breath, trying to calm her heart, and looks at her left arm, wherein Atticus bit her that day when it all went to shit. When the blonde realizes that she only has a mark left from that painful wound, she finally calms down and looks to her side, finding Ruby asleep.</p><p>Every morning waking up with Ruby is a privilege for Christina. She looks at Ruby for several minutes with great skepticism and wishes to be omniscient to know what her beloved dreams of because the gesture full of peace and the smile from ear to ear makes the blonde think that Ruby knows the secret of maximum happiness.</p><p>Ruby wakes up, minutes later, finding the intense gaze of Christina, who desirous throws herself on the singer to kiss her with great devotion.</p><p>Christina straddles Ruby and deepens the kiss as her hands vehemently massage Ruby's soft and voluptuous breasts, causing a chain reaction that drives every inch of Ruby's body into delirium.</p><p>- ¡Mommy! ¡Mom! ¡Wake up! I'm hungry -. Chris knocks desperately on the other side of the bedroom door.</p><p>- Argh! -. Christina complains in annoyance at being interrupted. - Ok, I make breakfast -. Christina gets out of bed with regret.</p><p>- Well, I'll take care of dressing Chris, and we go downstairs right away -. Ruby also gets out of bed and goes to the closet with Christina.</p><p>- Mommy, Mom -. Chris insists as he is impatient to be ready when his uncle Tic stops by to take them to church.</p><p>- Yes, we are going -. Christina yells at him and breathing resigned as she takes off her pajamas to dress in street clothes. A blue formal dress and heels.</p><p>- The good thing is that you don't work tomorrow. I promise you. I will find a way to reward you. Ruby promises as she kisses Christina's bare back, who smiles contently.</p><hr/><p>Ruby, Chris, and Christina have been living together for a year; since then, few things have changed, until the blonde begins to despair at not having access to the Book of Names, worse still, not being able to use her power or even experiment. For this reason, she has tried to replace the magic with worldly things like cooking, washing, or cleaning the house, all without leaving aside her spirit of inventiveness.</p><p>It is Sunday in the middle of June. Ruby is upstairs helping Chris to finish adjusting his suit to go to church. After not being able to place his tie to Chris correctly, they go down the stairs to go with Christina, who is in the dining room finishing straining the table.</p><p>When they arrive in the living room, Chris runs to Christina to hug and fill her with kisses, an act that causes the blonde to laugh happily at life. After that genuine gesture of love, the infant asks her to teach him how to place the tie correctly.</p><p>- Wow, What's this morning's menu? Smells… -. Ruby pauses as she identifies a funny smell in the breakfast casserole. - Odd.</p><p>- It's my new recipe -. Christina stands up after teaching her son to tighten his tie and watches him go to take her place in a chair across from the table. - They are going to love it.</p><p>Ruby takes a deep breath rolling her eyes to serve the plates, while Christina pours coffee into cups and milk for Chris, who turns on the record player to listen to The Andrews Sisters.</p><p>As soon as Ruby takes a bite of food, she feels the intense hit of hundreds of spices, among which she can distinguish cloves, pepper, marjoram, and ground thyme, plus a little ginger or so it seems, all poured into a mixture of egg and what appears to be a lumpy substance of strange origin. Despite the horrible taste she concentrates to put on her best face while chewing, although she can't take it anymore, and takes her handkerchief to return the food.</p><p>Chris has the same reaction as the regurgitated food goes to the floor. All that, before Christina's gaze that she seems to enjoy her food.</p><p>- What's wrong? Didn't you like my special egg tart? -. Christina asks with an innocent gesture.</p><p>- Pff, Christina! what did you do? -. Ruby stands up to go to the kitchen for a broom and dustpan. - This is horrible, the worst thing you've ever done.</p><p>Christina helps her son clean himself while she removes the jacket for Chris that has been stained.</p><p>- I was all morning combined flavors, textures, and seasonings -. The blonde explains, surprised that her innovative breakfast has failed. - This is a culinary work of art that has the perfect balance of elements.</p><p>- That’s the problem -. Ruby lifts the jacket to see if she can clean it up, but the stain smells horrible on it. - You have been experimenting this month with everything that comes under your nose. You bleached the tiles by making a cleaner. Your uniforms and blouses ended up Gruyere style for using a "new" detergent that you invented…</p><p>- I messed up -. Christina sits heavily in a chair, disgruntled with another failure. - It is horrible not to have magic with which I can satisfy my instincts of inventiveness.</p><p>- Oh sweetheart! -. Ruby goes to hug and kiss Christina's forehead, worried.</p><p>- They already arrived! -. Chris shouts, excited to hear the horn of the car Atticus. - Come on, don't stay there! -. The child runs to the entrance next to the coat rack to jump, trying to reach his beret cap.</p><p>Christina stands up, taking Ruby's hand to leave the house, but not before the blonde hands the infant's beret cap, who runs out to get on the back of the car while greeting the Freeman family.</p><hr/><p>At church, Christina convinces Ruby to leave her with Tic, who has stayed outside to smoke a cigarette and wait for his family.</p><p>- Hey, What’s going on? -. Atticus asks, seeing the blonde's annoyed face.</p><p>- This sucks! -. Christina blurts out contemptuously as she takes a cigarette offered by her cousin.</p><p>- Take it easy! So, why'd you come? -. Atticus lights a match to light the blonde's cigarette.</p><p>- I don’t know -. Christina doubts her presence on this site. - Besides, I don't mean this. I hate not being able to use my magic. There are so many things that I want to achieve and create that I feel tied down.</p><p>- That was our deal, Christina. You will not use magic unless it is life or death -. Tic takes one last puff and throws the cigarette butt, already extinguished, straight into a garbage can.</p><p>- Dammit, dammit -. Christina gets frustrated, throwing the cigarette on the floor, crushing it with her heels with much hatred.</p><p>- Have you thought about a hobby? Maybe exercise.</p><p>- Exercise?! You are telling me obese.</p><p>- No, calm down. I am giving you alternatives -. Tic regrets his suggestion, but it's too late.</p><p>- If you would only give me a couple of pages from the Book of Names, I...</p><p>- No way -. Atticus cuts her off immediately, looking sternly at Christina. - That Book does not belong to me, and even if it were, we have a deal.</p><p>Christina spins around, furious in the direction of nowhere, just walking as fast as her heels will allow her. The nightmare added to the feeling of failure and ban her magic, have the blonde in mental chaos.</p><p>When the mass ends, Ruby is annoyed when she does not see Christina anywhere. Atticus tells her what happened. He is worried about her because he fears that the blonde's desperation will lead her to do something crazy.</p><p>The family heads to the parking lot, getting an unpleasant surprise when they can't find Atticus's car. Leti immediately asks Atticus about the location of the keys because she knows her husband, and she knows that he is careless.</p><p>Atticus searches his pockets without finding the object requested by his wife, who has the face of few friends. Fortunately, Tic is lucky as Christina arrives driving Freeman's car, which is a 1954 Plymouth sedan, aquamarine color and black roof called Molly.</p><p>- Of course, I lent the car to Christina -. Atticus replica victoriously before the look of annoyance from the two adult women.</p><p>- Let's go, kids! I invite the ice creams -. Christina yells, cheering for the infants, who rush to get in the car.</p><p>The family is in the park enjoying a beautiful spring day; the adults except for Christina are talking, sitting on the grass under a tree, and Chris, George, along with the blonde, play on the swings.</p><p>- I guess -. Tic interrupts the daily chatter of the two women, who immediately look at him with interest. - Maybe it's time for Cristina to take a look at the Book of Names.</p><p>The women look at each other, surprised by Atticus's suggestion, and without hesitation, Leti gives him a forceful answer.</p><p>- Absolutely not. The magic belongs to us. She lost the right due to misuse.</p><p>- I honest to believe that between more we forbid her maybe she can do some stupid thing to have it -. Tic analyzes looking at Ruby for some support.</p><p>- That's not how I see it. Keeping that book away from Christina is the best option for everyone, including her -. Ruby replies calmly, noticing that someone in the distance looks at her.</p><p>That makes Tic and Leti likewise look towards where Christina is leaning on a pole watching by Ruby with eyes full of intensity and ravenous.</p><p>- Grr! … Hey, you! Stop seeing my sister like that. Pervert! -. Leti gets exasperated while those present roll their eyes.</p><p>- Ruby, can we go? I'm sleepy -. Christina asks as she walks over and pretends to yawn. All with a mocking tone that makes the singer laughed.</p><p>- Don't even think that Chris is going home with us -. Leti threatens, knowing what Christina is planning.</p><p>- Come on, Leti! Stop being a wet blanket, let's take the children with my dad and so, so all happy -. Tic happily proposes and places a hand on his wife's lap, which instantly provokes a reaction.</p><p>- Okey Dokey -. Leti shrugs, making Ruby and Christina laugh.</p><hr/><p>The next morning, Ruby wakes up on the dining room table with a sheet covering her nakedness. In the meantime, Christina complains about the floor of a hit on the back, notices several bottles of wine, objects thrown everywhere, and sees her underwear waving on the coat rack. What happened last night will surely beat a tornado.</p><p>- Shit, Chris! -. Ruby worries, getting up from the table, runs to her room to put on street clothes, and goes to Montrose's house for her son.</p><p>Christina stands up, feeling a pang in her head that forces her to sit in the nearest chair.</p><p>- Christina gets dressed; we must go for the child -. Ruby comes to the living room worried as she puts on some earrings.</p><p>- I feel lousy -. Christina's head is resting on the table and trying to bear the pain.</p><p>- Then clean the house, please -. Ruby goes next to Christina, barely looking at her since Ruby is raising her clothes, which are throwing in the dining room.</p><p>- Alright, I'm getting dressed. Would you mind passing me my clothes that are on the coat rack?</p><p>- Fuck! whatcha doing last night? -. Ruby walks to that place, takes the clothes, and returns to Christina.</p><p>- Me? I don't remember, although I'm sure it wasn't just me -. Christina stands up, trying to cope with the headache, and begins to dress slowly.</p><p>- Not a clue what you're talking about. I slept in our bed last night. By the way, alone.</p><p>- Really? If you say so -. Christina shrugs and puts on her skirt but is stunned when she remembers an essential detail. - Damn, this is my first time -. The blonde's eyes sparkle instantly, referring to the hangover.</p><p>- Yes, indeed. It is also the first time that you have forgotten how to dress.</p><p>Christina sees that her skirt is inside out, and the waistband is down.</p><p>- You know what? Forget it. Give me ten minutes to be ready.</p><p>- While I prepare something for your hangover.</p><p>- You are great -. Christina kisses Ruby lovingly and goes upstairs in her underwear to the shower.</p><p>Outside, the couple finds Tic and Leti, who are also fatigued but happy. Leti tries to laugh at Christina's hungover face; however, Ruby stops her when she discovers spaghetti in Leti's hair, something that makes those present laughs.</p><hr/><p>At Montrose and Sammy's house, the three couples are in the small living room talking about random things while the children play in one of the rooms.</p><p>- How did you guys spend the night? -. Sammy asks after an awkward silence.</p><p>- Who? them or us -. Tic plays crazy and notices how Christina, unthinkingly, turns a thousand colors.</p><p>- Come on, Sammy. You really want to know -. Ruby mockingly replies.</p><p>- I just wanted to break the ice. You were silent with a disgusted face.</p><p>- Anyway, excuse me -. Christina is impatient because that family talk does not have any interest for her, therefore, she goes in search of her son.</p><p>Christina is enthralled to see George and his son in the bedroom when she sees them play so excited and a smile like a thousand suns. At that moment, the blonde is relieved that she has failed in her attempt to be immortal.</p><p>The children, noticing her presence, run to hug her, so the blonde kneels to receive both infants in her arms. That hug from them is so warm that she thinks that thousands of years of existence would not compensate even half of what it means from her, and this simple gesture of affection makes her happy.</p><p>- What do we play? -. Christina asks to kiss the infants' cheeks.</p><p>- I try to teach George the butterfly spell -. Chris answers animatedly and shows his mother a pile of sheets with scrawls of what looks like butterflies.</p><p>- Perhaps we should first learn to draw them as this is necessary for the spell to take effect.</p><p>- I told you, we should have asked the adults for help, but your mom doesn't have magic. I'd better go get dad -. George retorts, causing Chris to get in the way looking at him offended.</p><p>- That is…</p><p>- Correct -. Christina interrupts her son and looks sternly at George, who is immediately intimidated. - Although, I don't need it. I know the basics of magic better than anyone, and that's enough to teach.</p><p>After that little annoyance, Christina teaches the children to draw butterflies. Soon the three of them are laughing as if nothing had happened, except for the blonde, who at times is tempted to show George that he is wrong. She has magic, and despite not practicing it for more than a year, she is sure that she is still a powerful witch. Although later Christina regrets, she remembers that she made many mistakes when she tried to show her father and everyone how powerful and intelligent she.</p><p>At noon, the guests say goodbye to Montrose and Sammy. Christina manages to convince Tic to let her drive back to Northside, so Ruby is in the passenger compartment and the others in the back.</p><p>During the journey, Ruby has a funny discussion with the children, and Leti and Atticus laugh with amusement.</p><p>Amid that familiar moment, Christina feels out of place and fears that none of this makes sense to her. In her confusion, the blonde has a revelation that makes her slam the car to a halt, scaring everyone. The blonde looks at Ruby with immense surprise since she has remembered something interesting, that she turns her cheeks red and laughs maliciously, moments later.</p><p>- My bad. I didn't see the pothole -. Christina explains and turning her gaze forward to start"Molly" on the road.</p><p>Ruby quickly understands that what Christina has remembered is their torrid evening together. However, what Ruby can't figure out is that all they did last night was a long list of firsts for the blonde.</p><p>Christina looks in the rearview mirror and watching her son play with Leti, Tic, and George. Then she looks askance at Ruby, sighing to release the lever, takes Ruby's hand, and smiles confusedly. All of this is now the world for Christina, and it is so powerful plus unique that it must be enough for her or… maybe not anymore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Puff… February was awful, but regardless of the calamities, here I am back, and I hope you enjoyed this new installment.<br/>In these one-shots, I plan to take the plot along a defined line that, in the end, will lead to a radical change. So, I invite you to be on the lookout for more RubyxChristina adventures. Thank you for reading.<br/>If you speak Spanish and are interested in reading this Fanfic in its original language, you can find the link in my Tublr profile (katdumont12).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>